


morning, pumpkin!

by AcidBatteriez



Series: dirkjake oneshots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, i think maybe, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidBatteriez/pseuds/AcidBatteriez
Summary: dirk is half asleep and makes jake cuddle with himalso apologies the titles shitty im tired
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Series: dirkjake oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998727
Kudos: 30





	morning, pumpkin!

You slowly, carefully open your eyes. The first think you realize is that ‘it’s too bright,’ so you go back to having them closed for a little. When you open them again, the next thibg you realize is that your boyfriend’s curled up and cuddling with you. You admire him for a moment before tugging away so you can get ready for the day.

“Mnm, Jake...”

“Morning, pumpkin, would you mind letting me go?..”

He only squeezed you tighter. 

“Dirk, please?”

“Mno.”

You sink back into your bed a little and peck him on the forehead.

“You gonna let me go now?”

“Nuh-uh..”

“Hm.. alright,” you give up arguing with him. After a few moments you wrap your free arm around him and kiss him on various spots on his face a few times, “We’re going to get up soon, okay?”

“Mnm.. okay..”

You kiss him on the forehead one more time before letting sleep overwhelm you once again.


End file.
